


From dreams to nightmares

by SheolRephaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, End of the World, Freeform, Nihilistic, Other, Souls, Suffering, Suicide, Utopia, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheolRephaite/pseuds/SheolRephaite
Summary: Just an idea I had in my mind for some time.





	From dreams to nightmares

Today is the day. The message came back from the expedition. There was never any hope that they would come back alive back to earth. But the message. The message was what was important.

The message that changed world.

_I couldn´t believe when I saw it_

Rest of humanity didn´t seemed to have the problem. Before our scientist could even come up with an explanation it was already too late. And it was good. It was better than good. I never thought that I would have my biggest wish to come true.

_Heaven is real and you aren´t in it_

I always knew that. But I thought that I´m the only one. Rest of the population seemed blind to the true of this planet. They were blind to all the suffering, only saying that being alive is okay. I don´t think that. I never thought that. And now, now everyone snapped from the dreams their brains made up and were ready to move on. When they saw that there is a better life they could have, they were ready to admit the terror of our existence on this earth.

_But you aren´t in it_

That was the problem. We weren´t there. It took us twenty years to come up with theory. Theory that changed world.

The souls. The thing that only gullible people believed in proved to be real. They live in a place we called Heaven. Not the biblical sense because there was no god in our theory. It worked as well with him as without him. As do most of the theories that respond to the real world. Every soul that existed was at first rough and the suffering of human existence on this planet should grind and polish our ugly souls. Our black souls that changed into diamonds in this cruel world.

_We need to find a way_

But how? Everyone suddenly saw what I knew my whole life. Like humans, we are here to suffer and there is no way around it. No amount of happiness could ever excuse the terror of everyday life. Everyone seen it too and that made me terrified. The world as I know him started to crumble. I thought that my soul was ready. I was standing that day on train station, ready to get rid of my excruciating existence when the news came on. And I break down crying. There is no end. I´m destined to always be somewhere like conscious being that will suffer to the end of time and universe. There is no hope of escaping it. All humans were crying that day, but our reasons were different. They wept for all the unnecessary suffering. I wept for myself. And I wept for them even if they didn´t understood me.

_How could we be so blind?_

Humans decided. We made a global voting. Mostly global voting because it was only for the ones that have access to the internet. The pool was going on for three months. Every citizen was given one vote. The toddlers were sitting with tablet punching in only them know secrets or they parent hold they hands as they condemn the human race to extinction.

The human race. They were stupid.

**_Our new product grants you and your family safe and pleasant transport to Heaven. Why use shotgun when you can go as a family with our Happy pills? Call today for family size package for only 10.000._ **

Nobody gave a shit. They were all dying and still they were clinging to their illusions like children refusing to let go of their mother´s tit. I don´t know what to do. My neighbor started his journey to the Heaven yesterday. He was now awake in this new plane of existence and he can never be rip out of there if there won´t be any child born. That was the grand idea. We all die and we all go to the Heaven and never leave, no matter how black our souls are.

**_It is our pleasure to announce that the rebel group was annihilated. We soon see them in Heaven when they admit their wrong and thank us. Now let´s check on progress with tribes living in the Rain forest. General Ubwick assured us that their mission is almost complete. And you know what that means. You better start getting ready if you want to go your own way. Ha-ha- ha. This was afternoon news wit Sally soon- to- be- late Webster. See you in Heaven._ **

What I wanted was nothing. Only that. Nonexistence. Not this. My dream became nightmare.

**_Don´t forget to help your children on the journey before you go yourself._ **

**_Help your neighbor. Help your wife. Help your children. Don´t left them suffer behind here. Do it for America. Do it the American way._ **

I was walking down the deserted street. The blood and brain were staining before perfect pavement and watched the father getting his family into the car “Don´t forget your belts. Journey into Heaven can be bumpy one” All their belongings were strapped on the roof and packed in small red car. Like they could take it with them. Like they would remember the family, state, church. It would be all gone with their pitiful life. Clean plate to create another earth in Heaven. The small girl was drooling on plastic toy and the older girl excused herself and left the car. “We will wait for you in Heaven. There is AnthraPack in the kitchen”

I wandered down the street and when I that evening headed back, she was there. Sitting next to the brunet with earphones in. I couldn´t stop but laugh. There is the plan.

Eventually I ended face to face with solider

“It began already.” All of them wee gone.

It wasn´t question but he still nodded, his hands were shaking, and he looked like he is going to cry “is there any way you want to go?”

“Oh. I always wanted overdose on heroin but bullet between the eyes will be good too. Whatever you want will be good. It doesn´t matter. It is not the end and we are all fucked either way because there is no way out”


End file.
